He Who is Not Kabr
by Radiant Variant
Summary: The last words of Kabr, the Legionless Titan, echo throughout the halls of history. Nothing remained to witness the fall of this legendary hero, as no traces of his end have been discovered. I can only attempt to detail his conclusion; this is how I believe it happened.
**_I do not own the following creative elements. Credit goes to the story development team for Destiny, Bungie and all affiliated groups._**

 _I typed this up on a tangent after a particularly fun Raid with friends while in Korea. Special thanks to Chase, Sandfort and Clay for letting me participate._

 _Kabr's monologue, along with the account of Kabr himself can be found within the Grimoire on the following path:_ [ _Activities Raids Relic: The Aegis / Vault of Glass_ ]

 _While this is my first attempt at creating a story, I can say that if it is pushed forward without a hitch it will be the first of several to come._

He Who is Not Kabr

As the field of Void Light fell, Kabr collapsed to the ground as the Vex legions around him held their fire. His weapon fell to the dirt, its empty magazine falling from the lower receiver and slipping over the edge into nothingness. Around his fallen form, warp points emerged at the foot of the Glass Throne and revealed blue-armored Vex without weapons. Within their hands swirled the white energy of the Vex computations, the energy that was dispersed as the machines assimilated their newest finds within the universe. Beams of light spread from the edges of his small platform within the center of the Vault, granting the machines passage over the abyss and to his spit of dirt. The Vex slowly marched forward as the Supplicants at the gates of past and future revealed their interior filaments and fired at the lone Guardian in the chamber. Bolts of super-heated energy pelted Kabr's armor, piercing his exterior shields and burning into his skin as the blue Vex advanced. Looking at the first one with a bitter, defeated expression beneath his battlecage helmet, he drew his right arm back and swung hard at the white core of the closest machine. A fist fueled by desperate sinew and hopeless anger buried itself into the bio-mechanical core, toppling the torso of the robot and destroying it. As the Vex unit fell, a field of purple energy encased his body to protect him from the Supplicants for a short time. The icon of a shield flashed on his display, only to flicker and fade as the visual readings within his helmet failed from power loss.

Two more of the blue machines advanced on his position, their strides perfectly synchronized as they marched onward to engage the last element of resistance. Kabr ran forward and tackled the one on the right to the light barrier that served as the floor, smashing its face and core in as the second one raised its palm to Kabr's back. A wave of Void energy rippled from the metallic fingertips and ravaged the purple energy field surrounding the Titan. As the field fell, Kabr stood back up and seized the upper body of the other Vex attacker. Channeling all of his strength into an upward heave, he ripped the Vex in two and threw what remained of its torso to the floor.

More warp points emerged around his platform, this time supplying the battlefield with five more of the advanced Vex troops as the Supplicants increased their rate of fire. Energy bolts threw small geysers of sand as they hit the dirt as Kabr continued the fight with a volley of fierce blows to the first machine to attack him. As he tore the head of the Vex unit from its mount, another one abruptly warped behind him and raised its hand to strike. This time, there was no energy field to protect the Titan as the Void energy pulsated outward and coursed through his body. He fell to a knee and swung his arm around to knock another to the floor.

 _ _Keep fighting.__

Kabr spun around and smashed both fists into the head of the robot, crushing it into a flat chunk of metal.

 _ _KEEP FIGHTING,__ his mind commanded, still reeling from the sway of the machines still lingering in his armor.

As the machines formed a ring around him, the massive glass hulk at the foot of the Glass Throne simply watched the battle with its weapon at its side. There, engulfed by the Vex he swore to destroy, Kabr began to speak as the fight raged on:

"I have destroyed myself to do this...they have taken my Ghost...they are in my blood and brain..."

Taking one of the blue robots by its leg and slamming it back into the ground, the Titan blindly fought on as the effects of the Void shock wave pulled at his field of vision over time. Sending his boot into the core of the fallen Vex unit, he turned to face the rest of them as the Supplicants prepared to unleash another volley. Before they could attack again, the titanic machine in front of him raised a clawed hand to issue its command. No sounds emitted from its body, but the gesture was enough to force the Supplicants to hold their fire.

"But now...now, there is hope."

Standing firm against the remaining four enemies, he adopted a closed stance and rushed forward to decapitate the first machine that moved to match his stride. Using the pronged metal head as a weapon, he slashed out at the charging Vex and watched it catch its own head in a vice-like grip. Kabr took this chance to lash out with a kick that split the sparking robot in half at the waist. Almost out of what appeared to be shock, the remaining three paused and stared at the Titan. They seemed like they had been stunned enough to back off.

"I have made a wound in the Vault...pierced it and let in the Light. Bathe in it..."

Taking the two legs from the severed machine, Kabr lashed out again using the limbs as timeless batons. Acting in unison, the Vex shifted their stances and threw up defensive parries in robotic step to fend off his attacks. Swinging hard enough to throw the lead one off balance, he took both robotic limbs and vigorously swung his body to the left.

"...and be CLEANSED!" he cried out, watching the robot crumple to the floor in halves as both legs cut clean through its core.

Kabr turned toward the glass-armored Vex and stood tall in defiance. "Look to it and understand. From my own light...and from the thinking flesh of the Vex - of you – I made a shield."

Looking to the endless measures of the Vault of Glass, he proceeded to shout his next words as the engaged the final two blue Vex. With the two snapped robotic legs serving as small metal daggers, he tore into one as the other sidestepped and slammed him with another wave of Void energy. This one tore an entire plate of armor from his body, sending it wildly into the Void that had shattered it. "The shield is your deliverance - it will break the unbreakable, it will change your fate!"

Still reeling from the last blast, Kabr swung wildly to force them back. Lunging forward and burying the two prongs into the chest of the closest machine, he spun around to see the palm of the last Vex leveled to his head. Staring into the metal hand, he watched in defiance as the palm gained a purple aura and sent another wave of energy at him. Flung backward into the ground, Kabr screamed as the burning energy cut into his armored helm. He saw the two machines stand over him and watched in dismay as even more warp points emerged within the Vault. Now eight of them had entered the fray, surrounding the remaining two as they continued their attack against the fallen Titan. As the waves of Void energy rippled through Kabr's body and armor, he continued his defiant roaring. " _ _Bind yourself to the shield, BIND YOURSELF TO ME!__ " he bellowed, still under relentless assault from the now-regrouping Vex.

As they regrouped to become ten strong, their commanding Vex entity let its hand fall to its side. Now the chamber was silent as the grave it would soon be. He could hear the voices of the machines in his mind, tugging at his consciousness through the very armor he had crafted. Speaking in tongues of unison, they all bid him continue speaking, commanded him to finish his tirade. Kabr hesitated, knowing that the machines wanted him to speak of their power. Still, he knew what had to be said and understood its repercussions. He would fall, that much was certain - but the worst part of it all was that he knew that others would follow his path. Others would seek the treasures of the Vault of Glass; others would seek the knowledge and the truth that was embedded in the abyss.

Knowledge that should not be taken from it.

"...and if you abandon your purpose, let the Vault consume you as it has consumed me."

He was finished now. His words had fallen upon the sensors of the Vex, entered their collective minds and reached the presence of the greatest of them.

Kabr had stared down a god, a machine that existed on an elevated plane, and come up standing. After all of his efforts he knew, deep in his heart - the one thing that they had not taken from him - that he had defeated them. As the blue Vex surrounded him and raised their hands, white data and computations swirling in their hands, the Titan knew the fate that awaited him. It was not death, not destruction, not a fate that a hero warranted.

His fate was assimilation.

The white data lines circled around his form and surrounded his limbs, slowly bringing their essence to his armor and forcing it into his being. The voices of the Vex now resounded in his mind with firm authority, their infinite minds taking his very consciousness from him. With his last moments in the Vault, he thought of those he had lost - though he could not remember their names or appearances. He thought of the world he had fought to protect - even though he could not envision those fields of amber and green anymore. He could not remember anymore. All that remained was his future in whatever the Vex had in store for him.

Kabr was ready.

As his body slowly faded away into the Vex computations, he spoke the last words that would resound through the pure hearts and minds of those that would surely follow. "Now...it is done. If I speak again...I am not Kabr, but something else," he sighed, readying himself for one last strike.

Willing his body to answer to his mind once more, he raised his helmeted head high and let out a yell that shook the stars and rattled time itself to its core. The swirling lines of Vex data began to deteriorate, fading away as Kabr's body returned to visibility under his immense might. As the Vex encircling him raised their hands in unison to finish their tasking, Kabr's cry resounded through the chamber as his body began to transcend its physical bonds. From within his armor, beams of light began to soar from the skin beneath it. The energy bolts, integrated with the Vex computations surrounding him, shot toward the patiently-waiting Supplicants and shattered their exterior armor. The bold yell continued to echo within the Vault as Kabr's body began to fade away into nothingness - not through the will of the Vex, but through his own willpower. The shock waves then pulsated out toward the blue Vex, piercing their cores and flooding them with light and data. Overwhelmed by the force of their own output being thrown back against them, the machines collapsed in crumpled heaps as their efforts finally came to fruition.

In the last instant before his being was subsumed into the structure of the Vault, Kabr thought back one last time to those he remembered.

He thought of their faces, unsure of their names.

He thought of their legacies, unsure of his own.

He thought of others, and never himself.

It was a code of honor, an eternal tradition...

 _...you are forever lost within the dark corners of time..._


End file.
